Star Cats
Star Cats are one of the features in Bubble Witch 3 Saga. There are four kinds of Star Cats. What makes a normal house become a home? Pets! Our purrtastic furry friends. Stella’s Home is now invaded by her new friends the Star Cats. They fill the house with joy, selfless love and magic. And of course, a little bit of colorful fur! These lovely magic animals will unconditionally help you and Stella go through the tricky levels to beat Wilbur and save the Fairy Queen from his wicked paws. There are four kinds, which can obtain by spend Star Dusts during rebuilding Stella’s house. For each Star Cat, you need to upgrade five items around your Stella's house. Ameowzing! Meet the new pets in town: *Green Eri cat has the power of the Orb! When activated she fills up Nero's Orb a little for you at the beginning of the level, meaning that you need to send fewer Bubbles to Nero to activate his power. *Blue Lyra cat has the power of the Fairies! Once activated she releases more Fairies onto the board in order to help you in your quest, as soon as you make a match to release the Fairy it'll fly around and pop a random Bubble on the board for you. *Yellow Leo cat has the power of Points! Once activated, he releases 3 stars onto the game board that will automatically give you the required points for 1, 2 and 3 star score. However, be careful! You must make a match with the Star Bubble to take advantage of this great benefit - it isn't enough to knock it off the board as the Bubble is then lost and you won’t be able to collect the points! *Red Puck cat has the power of Arcane! As soon as you activate him he adds a number of Arcane Bubbles onto the board to lend a helping hand. I hope that helps you to have a Cat-tastic time! They will visit all the players above level 51 and help Stella during their stay at her home. Star cats are your new pet buddies that are willing to help you before every level to end up beating Wilbur. You can find them in Stella’s Home front garden. Go visit them and say hello! How can Star Cats help me? *To be able to enjoy their company you have to be above Level 51 and having made improvements in Stella’s home. Every time you improve an area of the house, you will fill the bar displayed bellow. You need to complete it 3 times in order to get the cats. Did you take care of that front door bench and garden? Make sure you have or the star cats won’t visit you! *Every time you upgrade some area in Stella’s Home you get a potion, once you reach 5 potions you unlock a cat. They will be magically assigned to you. But don’t worry, you will be able to collect all of them! The magical pets can be upgraded. *You can interact with Leo, Eri, Puck and Lyra while visiting Stella’s front garden. Go pet some magical soft fur! These magic soft animals will become more powerful as you complete more parts of Stella’s Home. You can feed them Energy Potion to increase their powers! They love Energy Potions. They are su-purrr important to improve the Star Cats powers and to wake up the rest of the cats. *Every Star Cat will grant you a different power and advantages. Each of your colorful furry friends is unlocked as you keep progressing in the game. *Star Cats will help you go through the level. They work as pre-game boosters and can only be activated before each try. Star Cats need Star Dust to unleash their powers. Remember that you will have limited time to use that booster! Once finished, they will need to rest to recover their energies. Levels Energy Potion There are 4 different colors of Energy Potion corresponding with 4 Star Cats: *Green Energy Potion for Eri cat. *Blue Energy Potion for Lyra cat. *Yellow Energy Potion for Leo cat. *Red Energy Potion for Puck cat. Gallery Introduction= BWS3 Star Cats Eri.jpg|Green Eri BWS3 Star Cats Lyra.jpg|Blue Lyra BWS3 Star Cats Leo.jpg|Yellow Leo BWS3 Star Cats Puck.jpg|Red Puck BWS3 Star_Cats.png |-| Stella House= BWS3 Find Eri.png BWS3 Find Leo.png BWS3 Find Lyra.png BWS3 Find Puck.png |-| Levels= BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Lyra Level 3.png|Lyra at Level 3 BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Lyra Level 4.png|Lyra at Level 4 BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Leo Level 3.png|Leo at Level 3 BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Puck Level 4.png|Puck at Level 4 BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Eri Max Level.png|Eri at Max Level BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Lyra Max Level.png|Lyra at Max Level BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Leo Max Level.png|Leo at Max Level BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Puck Max Level.png|Puck at Max Level |-| Energy Potion= BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Energy Potion Green.png|For Eri cat BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Energy Potion Blue.png|For Lyra cat BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Energy Potion Yellow.png|For Leo cat BWS3 Stella Home Reward 3e Energy Potion Red.png|For Puck cat Category:Characters Category:Game characters